


Close

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: M/M, Smut, slowwwwwww burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Idk just basically porn





	1. Chapter 1

Eliot and Quentin had just returned from a date night. Eliot had taken him out to eat and then they took a walk in the park. They went straight to Eliot’s extremely well decorated bedroom to be more comfortable. Quentin didn’t do well with crowds and at the moment Josh was hosting a get together downstairs with a bunch of people. They’d been asked to join them but Eliot could feel Quentin’s anxiety coming off in waves and politely declined. He had something else in mind anyways. Like getting Quentin in the mood, winding him up so they could have some fun alone time. In the few months that they’d been together they’d done a lot of intimate things but they hadn’t had sex yet. Quentin had never let anyone fuck him before, he was too scared of it hurting. Eliot respected that and never pressured him so they’d mainly just been sucking each other off and giving amazing hand jobs. Sometimes not even making it that far and coming just from rubbing against one another’s legs or hips. 

Eliot sat down on the small couch he had in the sitting area of his room. He reached for Quentin’s hand and pulled him close. He put his hands on his waist and slowly pulled Quentin down onto his lap to straddle him. Quentin had always been very shy and guarded for as long as Eliot had known him, which made it somewhat hard for times like this because he was too embarrassed to speak up and tell Eliot what he wanted. Eliot was working with him though, making sure he was comfortable and asking him lots of questions to figure out what he liked and didn’t like as they explored each other’s bodies. Things like, “Does this feel good?” He used to be embarrassed to answer those questions but now he would. Quentin had slowly been getting a bit more vocal with Eliot lately, coming out of his shell and opening up. Being more confident. He had leaned to trust Eliot. Eliot could have any guy he wanted but here he was, night after night, being patient with Quentin, not getting laid. He could go get it from someone else if he wanted to but he stayed and that meant something.

Once Eliot had Quentin on his lap and straddling him he ran his hands up and down his sides. Quentin shivered at the touch, making Eliot smile. He loved how reactive Quentin was to his every touch. 

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

Quentin wrapped his arms around Eliot’s neck, liking being up like this, feeling in control. They stared at each other longingly. Eliot waited for Quentin to make the first move, to show him what he wanted. Quentin brought his lips down to Eliot’s and kissed him. It quickly turned into something more deeper, Quentin pushed his tongue into Eliot’s mouth and even nibbled on his bottom lip. He traced around Eliot’s eyes and down his nose and then his lips. He eventually traced a line down Eliot’s jaw. He could look at him forever. Eliot stayed still, letting him do what he wanted. 

Quentin pushed Eliot’s head to the side and began kissing and sucking on his neck. Eliot moaned and moved his hands under the back of Quentin’s shirt and running his hands up and down his back. Quentin took Eliot’s shirt off then and let Eliot help him out of his own. He went back to Eliot’s neck and collarbone, his hands all over Eliot’s chest. He played with his nipples while he found his way back up to his mouth. They made out for quite awhile then. It was desperate, both of them moaning into each other. Eliot moved his hands down to Quentin’s ass and squeezed it hard, moving him in circles so their erections rubbed against each other. They both moaned loudly at this contact and Quentin’s head went down to Eliot’s shoulder and he bit it gently to keep from being too loud. Eliot humped up onto Quentin’s cock, increasing the friction. He reached to unbutton Quentin’s pants and put his hand inside his boxers. Quentin gasped and squeezed Eliot’s arms. Eliot freed Quentin’s straining erection and held it in his hand. He stroked him and traced up and down the tip for awhile. Quentin moaned in disappointment and pushed himself into Eliot’s fist when he stopped. 

“I know, baby. I know. I don’t want you to come yet.”

Quentin nuzzled Eliot’s neck with his cheek. He slowly moved up so they were nuzzling cheek to cheek and then mouth to mouth. They didn’t kiss though, just reveling in the feeling of intimacy and lust and being this close to each other. Eliot kept squeezing Quentin’s ass and moving him back and forth. 

“Eliot.”

Quentin’s voice came unexpectedly and startled him.

“Hmm?” Eliot looked up at Quentin questionably. He didn’t answer though and just kept staring down at him. 

“What is it, baby?”

Quentin looked nervous, like he wanted to say something but was stopping himself. 

“I....”

Eliot rubbed harder against him, waiting, but then stopped thinking something was wrong. 

“What Q? What’s wrong? You what?”

Quentin’s breathing increased and he swallowed hard. “I...I...think...”

Eliot was concerned now.  
“Talk to me, Q. What’s the matter? You can tell me.”

Quentin was trying to be brave but was finding it difficult. “I just...” 

He nuzzled against Eliot’s neck again slowly. Eliot rubbed his back, still concerned. 

“I just...I want...” 

Quentin actually looked like he was in pain now and was breathing heavy in Eliot’s ear. Eliot pulled Quentin’s head up and held it in his hands so they were face to face, making Quentin look at him. 

“Q...don’t shut down on me, talk to me. What is it you want? Do you want to stop?”

“I...no. I think...I want you to fuck me.”

 

Eliot’s mouth fell open in surprise. “You do?”

Quentin nodded. Eliot kissed him and then pulled away to study his face. 

“Ok, let’s talk about this, you said you THINK you want me to fuck you. Do you think you want me to or do you actually want me to?”

Quentin swallowed nervously.

“I want you. Something feels...different. I can’t explain it. Like...I have this ache right here right now and nothing is making it go away. It’s like...I don’t know...a feeling...a need maybe? I guess it’s more like a craving? It’s like I, need...you to fuck me.” He swallowed again nervously.

“An ache?” Eliot put his hands back on Quentin’s ass. 

Quentin shivered and nodded.

“Where do you feel this ache?”

Quentin put his hands on top of Eliot’s that were on his ass. Eliot squeezed it. 

“Here?” Quentin nodded and whimpered. 

Eliot smiled pressed their foreheads together and traced Quentin’s bottom lip. 

“Baby, I think maybe your body is trying to tell you that you’re ready. That ache you’re feeling is you wanting something inside you. I know that feeling. Like you want to take this to the next step. And I am more than willing to take it there, God knows, but I want you to be absolutely positive that you’re ready. This is a huge step. Please think it over.”

Quentin touched Eliot’s face. “Kiss me.”

Eliot did. Kissed him harder than he ever had. It took Quentin’s breath away. They broke apart and Quentin fell forward, laying his head on Eliot’s shoulder. He traced Eliot’s collarbone back and forth, thinking. Eliot laid his head back and they stared at each other, sitting in silence. 

Quentin nuzzled his face against Eliot’s ear. “Is it gonna hurt bad?”

Eliot cupped Quentin’s face, running his thumb across his cheek. “I’m not going to lie to you, baby, it’s not the most comfortable feeling in the world at first. It takes some getting used to. But, if we take our time getting you ready and make sure you’re good and stretched it’s helpful and won’t hurt much. It’s more of a...burn. A sting. And if done slowly and correctly it feels so, so good.”

Eliot felt something wet on his stomach and looked down. Quentin’s cock was leaking pre come. Eliot rubbed his fingers on it and massaged the head of Quentin’s cock. Quentin closed his eyes. 

“I’m ready.”

“You’re sure?”

Quentin nodded quickly.

“Seriously, baby. I want you to be sure. Absolutely sure. This is big. I need to hear you say it again.”

“Yes, yes. I’m ready. I want to feel you inside me.”

Eliot grabbed Quentin’s face and kissed him. He stood with Quentin wrapped around him in his arms and carried him to the bed and laid him down.


	2. Chapter 2

Eliot grabbed Quentin’s face and kissed him. He stood with Quentin wrapped around him in his arms and carried him to the bed and laid him down. He took his pants off, leaving his boxers on and then did the same to Quentin. He crawled towards him and they kissed for what seemed like an hour. 

Eliot pulled away and got up and went to his dresser and got a bottle of lube and a condom. He sat down on the edge of the bed and gripped Quentin’s thigh. 

“Now...I know you’re anxious person in life and you can’t help that but in order for this to work and be comfortable you need to stay relaxed. It’s my goal to try to make this as pain free for you as I can but you gotta help me out, ok?”

Quentin pushed himself up on his elbows. “Ok. What do I need to do?”

“I know it’s easier said than done but try to stay out of your head.”

Quentin laid down flat and palmed his erection. Eliot moved to climb on top of him and kissed him, running his hands through his hair. He moved down his neck and to his chest and then swirled his tongue around both nipples. Quentin arched up into his mouth and moaned. Eliot toyed with the waistband of his boxers and then pulled it down, freeing his erection and then pulled them off all the way. Quentin reached for Eliot’s cock and tugged on his boxers, wanting them off. Eliot helped him so now they were both completely naked. Quentin fisted Eliot’s cock while Eliot licked his. 

Eliot sat up on his knees and ran his hands up and down Quentin’s thighs. “Are you sure you’re ready, baby?”

“Yes.”

Eliot nudged Quentin’s legs apart further and got between them. He grazed his fingers over Quentin’s balls lightly and then placed two fingers along his perineum and rubbed lightly before he pushed against it. Quentin gasped and gripped the blanket.

“Have you never touched yourself here?”

“N-No.”

Eliot rubbed a little harder, watching Quentin’s mouth fall open. 

“Yeah? You like this?”

“Mmmm.”

“Oh sweetheart, you have no idea.”

Eliot grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked his fingers up. 

“This is going to feel weird but just relax, ok?”

Quentin nodded and Eliot pushed both of his knees up, keeping them spread open. He rubbed his thumb over Quentin’s opening and then pushed on it gently. 

“Is this ok?”

Quentin looked down at Eliot and stroked his arm. “Yeah.”

Eliot continued this for a few moments and then added some more lube to his fingers. He positioned himself so he was laying on top of Quentin so he could look him in the eyes. He had a feeling Quentin was going to need help staying relaxed. Eliot kissed him, still rubbing his entrance.

“Take a breath for me.”

Quentin did. At the same time Eliot pushed the tip of his index finger inside him and was met with resistance. Quentin flinched at the intrusion. 

“Ok, just relax.”

Quentin was anxiously reaching for something to hold on to so Eliot maneuvered himself out from between his legs and propped himself up on Quentin’s left side now. He gave him his other hand. Quentin held it tightly. 

“You ok? You want me to stop?”

Quentin stared into Eliot’s eyes. “No. I’m just...scared. I’m sorry.”

Eliot squeezed his hand and then kissed it. “It’s ok. You have nothing to apologize for sweetheart. Can you take a couple deep breaths?”

Quentin did. Eliot moved the tip of his finger around in a circle. Quentin hissed and gripped his hand.

“Relax. Just relax. You’re doing fine. Just try to focus on the feeling of my finger and relax your muscles.”

“Mmmm. El, can’t we just skip this part?”

“Uh, no we can’t. Q, this is a tiny tight hole and we have to be able to fit all of me in it. You are tight as hell and you wouldn’t be able to take me right now. If we tried you would be in so much pain. Trust me, ok?”

“Fine. Yeah, ok.”

Eliot slid his finger all the way in, stopping to make sure Q was ok. He circled inside him slowly. The burn of the stretch was uncomfortable and Quentin held onto Eliot’s hand. Quentin closed his eyes and moaned when Eliot began sliding his finger slowly in and out.

“Yeah? You like that? Does that feel good?”

“Mmmm. Yeah.”

Eliot kept this up a little longer and then lubed up another finger and added it. Quentin clenched tightly around him and he stopped.

“Relax, don’t clench. Take a breath. Focus on me.”

Quentin took a deep breath and gripped Eliot’s hand. Eliot slid both fingers in and out. He felt Quentin finally relax around him.

“I’m gonna try something ok? Stay calm.”

Eliot pushed his fingers in as far as they would go and then he curled them. He massaged around for a few seconds and then found Quentin’s prostate and rubbed his finger over it. Quentin about jumped up off the bed and Eliot had to stop and hold him down with his other arm across his belly. 

“Ahhhh! Shit. That-“ He couldn’t finish his thought.

“Shh, you’re ok, darling. Did that feel good?”

Quentin gripped Eliot’s hand. “I...think so? It surprised me more than anything.”

“Ok, just relax. I’m gonna do it again. Just feel, ok?”

Eliot rubbed Quentin’s prostate slowly with a little pressure. 

“Ahhh. Shit, shit, shit!”

Eliot laughed and kissed him. “That’s the spot. Does it feel good?”

Quentin could only whimper now but he nodded. Eliot removed his fingers to add more lube and Quentin cried out.

“Don’t stop. Why’d you stop?”

“Calm down, killer. You’re stretching pretty good but we’re not quite there yet. You ready for more?”

“Yes, yes. Yes.”

Eliot slid his fingers back in, pushing on Quentin’s prostate some more. A steady stream of cum started coming out of his cock. Eliot slid a third finger in and was met with resistance and Quentin groaned. 

“Ow, ow.”

Eliot stopped. “Alright, shh. Come here, relax.” He pulled Quentin close and kissed him. 

“You’re doing so good, baby. So good. I know it’s a lot and uncomfortable.”

“Please kiss me.”

Eliot did as he was told. This distracted Quentin and he slowly relaxed, opening up and letting Eliot’s fingers slide in all the way. When Eliot started moving them in circles Quentin hissed and held his breath.

“Ow, it burns.” Eliot stopped moving.

“Breathe, Q. Don’t hold your breath.”

Quentin grabbed the back of Eliot’s head, pulling at his hair. 

“Should I stop?”

“No. It’s just super uncomfortable.”

Eliot had never stretched open a virgin before so was somewhat new to him as well. He sat back up between Quentin’s legs and started jerking him off a little to distract him from the stretch. This seemed to help and got Quentin moaning and kept his mind off of what was happening. Eliot leaned down and sucked on the head of his cock while he slowly moved his fingers in and out. The sounds Quentin made were so hot. 

“Please, please, please. Eliot, please.” Quentin was getting restless.

“What darling?”

“I need you.”

Eliot put his head down on Quentin’s belly and laughed. He could already tell that Quentin was going to be a needy bottom. 

“What?”

“Nothing baby. You’re just really fucking cute.”

“Can we please do it now? I...just really need you.”

Eliot moved his fingers a little more and then took them out. He sat back and patted his lap.

“Come here.”

Quentin obeyed. Eliot wrapped Quentin’s legs around him and and held him in his lap. He stroked Quentin’s cock a few times. Quentin leaned forward and kissed him. Eliot reached under him and pushed 2 fingers into him. Quentin gasped and moaned into Eliot’s mouth, digging his nails into his shoulders. 

“Mmmm, shit.”

“You like this position better?”

“Yes-Yeah. Oh god. Eliot....”

“Yeah? Feels different, huh?”

Quentin couldn’t answer him. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he let himself drop forward to Eliot’s chest. Eliot held him and worked him open. Eliot noticed Quentin was much more relaxed in this position where they could be closer. Once Eliot felt Quentin was stretched enough to fit him he slowly laid him onto his back. Quentin whined and reached for him. Eliot slid the condom onto himself and applied some more lube. 

“Are you sure you’re ready?”

“Yes. Please come here.”

Eliot got on top of Quentin and positioned himself. He teased Quentin’s opening briefly and then pushed the head of his cock in slowly. Quentin squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip. 

“Ouch.”

“You ok?” 

“Yeah, it just...hurts.”

“Ok, just relax. Try to breathe.”

Eliot nuzzled Quentin’s face and encouraged him to breathe. He did and Eliot felt him relax. Eliot kissed up and down his neck and jaw and felt the goosebumps rise on him. 

“Ok. I’m ready.”

Eliot slowly pushed in more. Quentin absentmindedly rubbed his hands up and down Eliot’s sides. Eliot stopped to check on him and Quentin nodded so he pushed in the rest of the way. 

“Ahh. Shit.”

“God dammit, Q. You feel so fucking good. I wish you knew. Are you still ok?”

Eliot held completely still to let Quentin get used to the feeling of him. 

“I feel so fucking stretched open. Fucking hell Eliot, you feel so big. Fuck. It kinda hurts, just don’t..”

Eliot nodded and just kissed him. They were both panting even though they weren’t moving. Quentin was trying to get used to the full feeling of Eliot inside him and Eliot was trying not to move or else he might come already. 

After what felt like an eternity Quentin started moving his hips a little. Eliot stared down at him, watching.

“Ok, can you....I think you can move now maybe.”

Eliot pulled out a little and then shoved back in slowly. When Quentin nodded that he was ok Eliot started a rhythm of slow thrusts. 

“El...”

“What baby?”

“I need to be closer to you. Please....”

Eliot pulled out and sat down with his back against the headboard. He helped Quentin settle onto his lap and added some more lube. He held onto Quentin’s hips, holding most of his weight and helped him lower down onto his cock just a little, careful not to let him down all the way so he wouldn’t get hurt. Quentin wrapped his arms around Eliot’s neck and leaned forward, nuzzling the side of his face. Eliot lowered him a little at a time until he was at the root. Quentin moaned loudly. They held still, Eliot rubbing his back and whispering to him. He pulled Quentin’s head back to look at his face.

“How’s this? Ok?”

“Mmmmm. Yeah better. Hold me.”

Eliot grabbed the back of his head with one hand and pushed it back down onto his shoulder. There was no possible way they could get any closer and yet it still didn’t seem like it was enough. Eliot began slow thrusts up into Quentin, rubbing against his prostate. Quentin cried out every time, his hands moving down to Eliot’s waist and digging his nails in.

“El, I need to...”

“You need to come baby?”

Quentin could only moan, his cock leaking and rubbing up against Eliot’s belly. Eliot reached between them and fisted Quentin’s cock. It didn’t take long until he was crying out coming all over them. Eliot held him through it. Eliot wiped his hand off on the sheet and returned both hands on Quentin’s back and thrusted into him faster, chasing his own orgasm. Seconds later he was coming deep inside Quentin. Quentin found his mouth and kissed him while he rode it out and then collapsed forward against Eliot’s chest again. They stayed that way for awhile, coming down from the high.

Finally Eliot took Quentin’s face and kissed him. Quentin could barely hold his eyes open. 

“Come on, baby. Let’s lay down.”

He lifted Quentin off of him carefully and laid him down. He stood and got a towel and wiped himself off and then Quentin. Quentin squirmed and groaned.

“Hey you’re ok. You don’t want that shit drying on you.” He finished cleaning him and then climbed into the bed and pulled Quentin onto his chest and held him. 

“Hey, how do you feel?”

“Mmm. Tired.”

Eliot smiled and rubbed his back.

“That’s obvious. Really though, are you ok? Are you sore?”

Quentin moved his hips and mumbled sleepily.

“A little.”

“Think you’ll survive?”

“I don’t know...your monster cock is gonna be a lot to get used to.”

Eliot laughed. 

“Monster cock, huh? I’m flattered.”

“I can still feel you. Like you’re still in me.”

“‘Mmmm, good. That’s sexy. I marked my territory.”

“Shut up.”

“Go to sleep, Coldwater.”


End file.
